


Black Box

by Asrael_Valtiri



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ass Play, Bottom Kylo Ren, Butt Plugs, Kylo Ren Has Issues, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 09:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19129675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asrael_Valtiri/pseuds/Asrael_Valtiri
Summary: Ren’s mouth fell open. He swallowed hard. He lifted the tool—no, toy—out of the box, placed a finger in the handle, and let it dangle, admiring the shine, the weight of the piece. It was very heavy for its size. It was cold but warmed up quickly against his skin.He needed it inside of him.Now.





	Black Box

 

 

Ren spotted the box instantly. It was black, like everything else.

But it did not belong.

He willed himself to keep his body loose, his breathing steady, but his insides roiled like a nest of snakes, all hissing, writhing, straining to burst out of his chest, erupt from under his skin.

Ren hated surprises. And how Snoke loved to surprise him.

But this didn’t feel like Snoke.

The snakes under his skin bobbed their diamond heads, hoods expanding, fangs bared, poised to defend themselves—himself.

His light saber was in his hand—ignited.

He crossed his dark room of shadows in five long strides. The box was on his bed, centered perfectly on the mattress. He stretched out his hand and lifted the box. It hovered in the air. He turned it around and examined it from all angles. It was small, solid, simple. Black. He released the box and it dropped to the bed. He deactivated his light saber, silencing it, and the snakes inside him crawled back, sullen, into their woven baskets.

No killing.

Not today.

He sat down on his bed, regarding the box out of the corner of his eye. Now he understood. It was from Hux. Of course.

Ren released his helmet and placed it on the bed so that it was looking at the box. It regarded the box with an angry intensity, its expression focused, ready to pulverize the box, destroy it by any means necessary. Ren flexed his fingers and peeled off his gloves, throwing them to the floor, onto the sheets and dirty clothes that were piled in the corner.

That corner was where slept, like an animal.

He hadn’t always slept there.

When had it started?

It had started after that first time. That first time he and Hux had… done would they shouldn’t have. But it felt so good, and it shouldn’t have. It felt like his body was singing, like he could hear the sound of his own soul, and that stone in his chest, his heart, it had blazed like star.

And it shouldn’t have.

Ever since then, the corner, the floor.

And the worst part? After that first time, it kept happening, again and again. And Snoke knew. He had to know.

Ren picked up the box with a sigh. It was heavy in his hand. Hux had touched this box. Furthermore, Hux had been in this room and placed the box on this bed. Ren had never invited Hux to his room before, which meant that Hux had invaded his privacy, this, his sacred space. Things were progressing. Hux was becoming bold, they both were. Ren’s cheeks burned, his armpits were damp, for a moment he couldn’t breathe. He felt his mind reaching out, needy, desperate—

Hux.

He opened the box. The inside was black satin. And nestled in the satin was something smooth and silver. It was graceful, rounded, polished to a high sheen, a small looped handle on one end with enough space for a couple of fingers, curving into a narrow elegant neck, then expanding into an a wide teardrop shape…

An art piece? Some kind of obscure weapon?

No.

Ren’s mouth fell open. He swallowed hard. He lifted the tool—no, toy—out of the box, placed a finger in the handle, and let it dangle, admiring the shine, the weight of the piece. It was very heavy for its size. It was cold but warmed up quickly against his skin.

He needed it inside of him. Now. He snatched up his data pad.

“EMERGENCY MEETING. YOUR QUARTERS. ON MY WAY.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“What is this?” Ren shouted, brandishing the box, even though he knew very well what it was. Ren was excited but it came out as anger, which resulted in a tiff, which resulted in Ren throwing the box in the trash, which resulted in Hux retrieving the box from the trash, which resulted in Ren throwing Hux on to the bed and both of them frantically tearing their clothes off.

Now they were naked and tangled up in each other, Hux’s leg shoved between Ren’s thighs, pressing insistently on Ren’s erection. Ren sucked on Hux’s soft lower lip, and Hux raked his fingernails down Ren’s back.

“Ren,” Hux said, pulling out of the kiss, “don’t think I forgot about your new toy.”

“Don’t care about that,” Ren muttered in to Hux’s mouth. “Wanna fuck you.”

Hux flung out his arm and snatched the box. “You can do whatever you want—once this is in your ass. You know perfectly well what the topic of this so-called emergency meeting is. Don’t think you can distract me. I take meetings very seriously, and I am always on topic.”

“Okay, well put it in then. Or I’ll put it in. Whatever.”

Hux rolled his eyes, and came up to his knees. He threw one knee over Ren’s wide torso, straddling him. He bent over, his lips just above Ren’s lips, almost brushing them but not quite. Ren was already so desperate. It was adorable.

“You can’t rush these things, Ren. Some things are meant to be savored, enjoyed—”

“I am savoring you,” Ren interrupted, always contrary. “You know I savor you every time.”

“I know you do,” Hux said, lightly flicking his tongue over Ren’s lips and then drawing back, “But I want you to try something different. Experience something new.”

Ren’s face clouded over for just a moment, as if he might argue, cast Hux aside, throw on his clothes and storm out of the room—but he did not.

“Okay,” Ren said.

 

 

“Now, lie back,” Hux breathed. “Rest against the pillows. Spread your legs.” Hux gently nudged him and Ren’s legs fell open, bent at the knees.

“Hux. Armitage.” Ren said, already at a loss for words. His nipples were erect, his cock was straining, craving attention, deeply desirous of Hux’s strong graceful fingers, or his soft warm mouth, or his tight perfect hole. Ren moaned.

“Patience, Ren,” Hux said. He squeezed the bottle of lube and let the clear oil drip out on to his finger.

“Relax,” he said. “Trust me. I think you are going to enjoy this.”

Ren felt the tip of Hux’s warm finger enter his hole, pushing slowly. “Yes. Please,” said Ren, closing his eyes. Hux worked his finger in and out slowly, teasingly, gently massaging inside and out.

“More. Please, More.” Ren began to thrust his hips, fucking himself on Hux’s finger, increasing his speed.

Hux pulled his finger out, and Ren sighed with frustration, his cock throbbing.

“Open your eyes,” said Hux. “Watch.”

He held up the silver butt plug and squeezed the bottle of lube, oil dripping down the metal.

“Now, tell me how this feels.”

And Hux pressed the butt plug against Ren’s already slick hole. Ren flinched, surprised. “It’s cold. But it feels good,” he said. “I want more.”

Hux pushed slowly, very slowly. “Relax,” he said. “Relax everything. Breathe.”

“I am!” said Ren.

“No, you’re fighting it. Just for now, you don’t need to fight. Let me take care of you. You’re safe. You’re such a good boy, you deserve a reward. My big, beautiful boy…” Hux stroked Ren’s thigh, his hand moving in light, lazy circles.

“I don’t think—it will fit,” said Ren. His chest felt tight. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. The things Hux was saying… No one ever said things like that, not to Kylo Ren. How was this happening? It couldn’t be…

“It will fit, just relax,” Hux soothed “I promise it will fit. I can tell that your ass wants it very badly.”

Ren inhaled, exhaled loudly. He felt his hole stretching, stretching, god his dick was so hard, his asshole burned just a little bit but in a good way—was it even going in at all?—and then, it was in. The butt plug’s wide smooth oval head was swallowed by Ren’s ass. Ren’s hole closed around the toy’s graceful narrow neck, and the streamlined handle nestled comfortably between his ass cheeks.

“Wow,” he said.

It felt incredible. Like it had always been there. Or like it should always be there

It fit so snugly. Now that it was in, that stretching, burning feeling was gone, replaced by a heavy, comforting fullness. He squeezed around it, relieved that the intense feeling was gone, but almost missing that feeling too. But this feeling—this was also good.

Hux put his fingers through the handle and began to work the toy around in Ren’s ass.

Ren squeezed again, tightened around it. It was solid and warm. He squeezed as hard as he could, enveloping it, enjoying the novelty of its weight inside of him. Hux released the handle, and straddled Ren, taking Ren’s nipple delicately in his teeth, sucking it to hardness, so hard it almost hurt. Ren moaned, still conscious of the heavy object up his ass, he bucked against it, into nothing, wishing Hux would work it back and forth hard, in and out, and fuck him to oblivion.

“Mmm,” Hux moaned, starting in on Ren’s other nipple, their cocks hard against each other.

“I- I need touch myself,” said Ren “I have to. I can’t—”

“Poor Ren,” Hux said softly, “Such profound suffering.”

“Shut up, asshole.” Ren felt like he might be smiling. Was he smiling?

Hux was.

Hux’s face looked so pretty, so soft. His pale red-gold eyebrows were soft and fluffy, his almost transparent eyelashes were so long and delicate, Ren wanted to taste them, to feel them with his tongue, to lick and suck at them very, very gently—

Hux hooked his fingers back into the handle. Ren shouted, relieved. Hux worked it hard into Ren’s desperate hole.

“Yes!” Ren moaned. “Yes!”

Hux smirked, one hand working the toy, one hand pulling on his own pink nipple.

“I can’t last much longer!” Ren yelled. So hard. So fucking hard.

Hux gasped, sliding his hand down from his nipple toward his cock. Ren watched as Hux tugged at and caressed his own pubic hair.

How Ren loved that golden red hair between Hux’s legs. He loved to pet it, to coil it around his fingers, to bury his nose in it, to suck it and taste it. Unbidden, Ren’s mind took him a faraway place; he saw a dazzling, exotic, fragrant garden on a distant planet at the edge of the known universe, before time and history, before knowledge of the Force, before corruption, lust for power and control, before the Dark and Light, when creatures operated on instinct, seeking comfort, warmth, and pleasure—

“Hux!” Ren cried out, his hand working furiously at his own massive cock. And Hux on his knees, one hand fucking Ren with the butt plug, the other hand pulling desperately at his own cock.

“Mine!” Ren didn’t know what he was saying. “You’re mine!”

“Yes,” gasped Hux, “Yours! Always.”

Ren’s cock erupted. He felt the hot liquid coursing out of him, pumping furiously. The release felt so good. And Hux was coming now too, wildly, with abandon, shooting up and all over Ren’s stomach and chest. They were both screaming with pleasure, and Ren just had to get it out, every last drop. This was creation, life.

This was letting go.

Hux collapsed and curled around Ren. Ren enfolded him in his arms.

“Do you want me to take it out now?” Hux whispered, breathy, his hand wandering to the streamlined handle between Ren’s ass cheeks.

“No…” said Ren, already growing sleepy. “Leave it in. It’s like having you… In me. All the time. And I like that.”

Hux kissed Ren on the cheek and settled in, his limbs and eyelids also heavy.

“Yours,” he said. “Yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is basically just an ad for the Njoy buttplug. Seriously, best butt toy ever. If you like butt stuff, check the Njoy out. It's an investment, but totally worth every penny. Also, hope you enjoyed (or should I say NJOYED) the story!


End file.
